Dexter Hamilton
Dexter Hamilton (nicknamed Dex) is the eponymous main character of the show Dex Hamilton: Alien Entomologist. He is based off the "Crocodile Hunter" Steve Irwin. He is voiced by Dwayne Hill. History Dex grew up with his father,a famous entomologist. As a result, he learned a lot about alien insects and developed and interest toward them. However, his father inexplicably disappeared during a research expedition.This caused him to believe that insects took his father from him. His love for insects quickly turned into hate and this affected his schoolwork when he entered college. However, after the events of Dex Hamilton: Fire And Ice, he started liking insects once more and, in his father's absence, took over Hamilton's Habitat. Personality Dex is an adventurous, fun-seeking person. He has an intense passion for insects and loves everything about them. He is also responsible and his teammates see him as "the glue that holds them together" as shown in Nature 3000. Zap mentions in "Family Business" that Dex purposely allows maggots to mate in the fridge, indicating his love for bugs. Abilities '''Intimate Knowledge On Alien Insects-'''Dex has continually demonstrated intimate knowledge on various alien insects. '''Leadership Qualities-'''Dex is a natural leader and is the leader of the Hamilton crew. '''Athletic Prowess-'''Dex is also shown to be extremely athletic,able to perform feats requiring extreme athletic prowess. Relationships Winston Hamilton Winston Hamilton is Dex's father.Dex looked up to him and gained his interest in insects from him.However,when Dex was young,his father dissapeared on an intergalactic field trip.This caused Dex to feel as though insects seperated him from his father and resulted in him developing a hatred for insects.However, during the events of the prequel film Dex Hamilton:Fire And Ice,he developed a love for insects and took over Hamilton's Habitat.In The Return Of Winston Hamilton,Dex finds out his father had been living in a seperate dimension and helping to mend the ecosystem after he accidentally brought over some Comet Mites and killed many of the Phase Gliders. Jenny 10 Jenny was the first member of the team Dex met in Dex Hamilton:Fire And Ice.She and Dex worked together to save Professor Baxter.Dex often relies on her to fix gadgets and gizmos around the Habitat and appreciates her for it.In Danger!High Voltage! they had a brief argument when Dex finds out she had been helping the Bug Busters.In the end Dex tells her that he appreciates the work she does. Zap Monogan Dex is good friends with Zap and despite his laidback attitude,Dex knows he will always come through in the end. Dex is aware of Zap's crush on Jenny and encouraged him to tell her his true feelings in Seeds Of Destruction. Tung Swampton Although Dex can be annoyed a little by Tung's antics,he still sees Tung as an important member of his team. Jane Goodchild Jane is Dex's main love interest. In Could This Be Love? she and Dex, along with the rest of his team,worked together to save the crickets, falling in love in the process. Trivia *Dex is afraid of clowns. *Dex has an Australian accent. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Entomologist Category:Scientist Category:Heroes Category:Males